No Escape
by adonai's paladin
Summary: A typical day, a typical mission. Daniel and Sam are separated from the rest of the team and seek shelter in a mysterious tower. When strange occurrences begin to happen, it's up to them to solve the mystery. But, some secrets are kept for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**No Escape**

Chapter 1

* * *

"Welcome campers to P4X911." Jack O'Neil said, stepping through the stargate. "Yet another slimy, muddy planet that's gonna tick me off."

"Jack, there's a temple over that way, I'd like to..."

"Not a chance, Daniel!" Jack said, grabbing the archeologist's jacket. Daniel stopped pulling and sighed. Jack never understood the importance of alien ruins. Oh well. SG1 stepped off the Stargate platform and into the slimy mud.

"Well, this is fun." Jack snapped. Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c made their way over to the Probe.

"It's no wonder the MALP couldn't go anywhere, this terrain is so moist that the treads got stuck." Sam said, leaning down and examining the large treads.

"Well, let's get this over with and go home where it's dry." Jack said, slowly pulling one foot out of the mud, then the other. Daniel looked around.

"Jack, I don't think there's much here except the temple. I think…." He stopped mid sentence. Face first in the mud at his feet was the skeletal corpse of some form of alien. "Ummm…. Jack? I think you should look at this." He said. The rest of the team made their way over to him, and examined the corpse.

"Hey, Teal'c, any idea what kind of creature that was?" Jack asked.

"I do not know O'Neil. It has deteriorated much in the moist atmosphere." Teal'c replied matter of factly. Daniel reached out and rolled the corpse over.

"Crap!" came O'Neil's reply as the mummified face of an Unas rolled out of the mud. "Teal'c, what killed this thing?" Jack asked.

"It appears to have been some form staff weapon O'Neil."

"So you're saying we have Unas and Goa'uld here?" Jack said. "Great! Just great! Back to the Stargate. Daniel dial us out." Daniel started toward the DHD. Then he saw several large shapes dart between the trees.

"Jack, we've got incoming!" Daniel shouted, as he pulled his mp5 off his back. Then chaos ensued. The Unas charged SG1 as bullets started flying. Daniel let a spray of bullets fly at the trees. Teal'c spun his staff weapon around, letting several blasts fly in different directions.

"Don't let them get close!" Jack shouted over the shouting and bullet fire. Then energy blasts started coming from the trees. Daniel leapt off the DHD platform as several blasts flew by him. Sam ran to him and pulled him to his feet. They ran to a fallen tree and knelt behind it, using it as cover from the energy blasts.

"Daniel, dial us out!" Jack shouted. Daniel ducked as another energy blast flew past him. "Daniel, I've got you covered, GO!" Jack shouted again. Daniel stood up, letting a spray of bullets loose, downing a large Unas. He ran to the DHD and began dialing out. He heard a howl come from the Unas and the energy blasts became more frequent.

"Sam, cover Daniel!" Jack shouted. Sam ran to Daniel and put her back against his, spraying bullets into the trees. The Stargate activated. Jack stood up from behind the fallen tree and started toward the gate.

"Daniel, you first, Teal'c! Come…" Jack stopped and fell forward as an energy blast struck him.

"Colonel!!!" Sam shouted, and began running towards him. Teal'c picked him up and carried him to the gate.

"Teal'c! Get Jack out first, We're right behind you!" Daniel shouted. Teal'c nodded. He ran through the gate, carrying O'Neil on his shoulders. Daniel turned to follow when he saw a large Unas charging Sam. He turned back and pulled his trigger. He was out of ammo. Sam still didn't see the Unas charging her. Daniel ran, and did the first thing that came to his head. He tackled the Unas. Boney scales cut his shoulder as he rammed into the huge bullish Unas. They both fell, but the Unas reacted quickly. It rolled on top of Daniel and pulled a knife made out of bone. Daniel tried to move, but the weight of the Unas pinned him down. He closed his eyes. He heard a few rapid shots and a warm mist fell over his face. He opened his eyes, and the Unas fell off of him, several bullet holes in his chest. Sam pulled Daniel to his feet.

"We have to go!" Sam said. They began running towards the gate. Energy blasts flew over their heads as the got closer and closer to the gate. Then they heard an explosion. They turned to see the DHD explode as energy blasts struck it. The event-horizon pulsed and dispersed. Daniel and Sam stared at where their escape had been just moments before. Then they started moving again. Sam let a spray of bullets fly toward where the energy blasts where coming from. Daniel heard a howl of pain come from the trees and guessed that Sam must have hit something.

"We've got to get to the temple!" Daniel shouted. He pulled his side arm out and shot an Unas that emerged from the trees. Sam nodded and started towards the trees. Daniel started to follow her, then saw Jack O'Neil's mp5 in the mud. He jumped and rolled, grabbing the mp5, and kept going. He and Sam let loose a burst of bullet fire, which cleared a small path ahead of them. They broke through the Unas ambush and ran for the Temple.

The closer they got to the temple, the less Unas chased them. Daniel and Sam got to the temple entrance and staggered through the door. They didn't see any Unas anywhere, but Daniel closed the temple gate just to be sure.

"This place was a lot further from the gate then it looks." Sam said, sitting down on a stone block.

"Odd." Daniel said, looking around, his eyes squinted slightly.

"What?" Sam asked, lifting her gun slightly.

"Nothing, but… this place reminds me of Ernest's tower. It looks like Ernest's tower, but there's something different."

"Well, let's see what we can find." Sam said, standing up and trying to brush herself off. She only succeeded in smearing the mud around more. "Right." She muttered. Daniel grinned and pushed a hand through his hair, which had grown back out considerably, smearing mud through it. Sam laughed. Daniel grinned sheapishly.

"Well, let's start looking for a door, huh?" Sam said.

"I think I may have found it." Daniel replied. Sam walked over to Daniel and looked. The door was merely an oddly shaped stone amongst the stones that made up the tower.

"Right, so, now we have to open it." Sam said. Daniel nodded.

"It appears to be locked, and there's…" Daniel stopped abruptly as he touched the door and it opened easily.

"Well, I guess it's not locked." Sam said, peering into the dark passageway.

"Let's go." Daniel said. They cautiously walked into the dark passageway, pushing away cobwebs, and stepping over broken rubble.

"Well, it would appear that whoever lived here obviously doesn't anymore." Daniel observed. Sam nodded. They reached the top of a staircase going down. "That's odd. Where are the stairs going up?" Daniel muttered.

"I don't know, maybe we missed them back there, it is pretty dark." Sam replied.

"Well, let's keep going. We can always come back, right?" Daniel said. Sam smiled and nodded. They stepped onto the first broad stone step. After countless steps, Daniel finally stopped.

"Sam, let's turn around." Daniel said, out of breath. Sam turned, breathing heavily.

"I think you're right. Let's…" She stopped. "Daniel, look at this." She said. There, to the side, was a strange carving in the wall. Daniel stepped up and looked at it.

"Strange. This isn't writing. It's more of a decorative design on a machine." Daniel mused. Sam bent down and looked at it.

"Look, it's got some sort of looking device in it." Sam said, studying the device. "I can see something through here… Take a look." She said, motioning for Daniel to look. Daniel leaned down and peered into the slotted machine alongside Sam. The machine sputtered and it flashed slightly, but then died. Daniel and Sam stepped back quickly. Daniel turned to Sam.

"What was the machine supposed to do?" he asked. Sam shrugged.

"I guess that it's been unused for so long that it shorted itself out." She replied. Daniel nodded.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" came O'Neil's voice from up the stairs.

"Jack!" Daniel and Sam yelled together and ran up to meet him. Jack, Teal'c, General Hammond, and Dr. Frasier were all standing there.

"Hi, ummm, why are all of you here?" Daniel asked.

"When O'Neil and Teal'c came through the Stargate, we launched an immediate rescue." General Hammond said.

"We figured that the most likely place that you would go would be this temple thing." Jack said, grinning.

"Well, we're sure glad to see you sir." Sam said. Dr. Frasier stepped down and examined both of them.

"Well, they don't appear to be injured sir." She stated. General Hammond nodded.

"Let's get you home." He said. Daniel and Sam nodded.

"Hi ho hi ho." Jack said, cocking his mp5 and heading up the stairs. They all started up the stairs, when they heard Unas howls.

"They're inside." Dr Frasier said, pulling her own mp5 off her back.

"They didn't even follow us inside the courtyard." Sam said, checking her magazine. "Sir, me and Daniel are almost out of rounds."

"Well, make 'em count." Jack said. General Hammond lifted his mp5 to his shoulder.

"Let's move out." He said. They slowly headed up the stairs, guns pointed forward. They heard another howl, and Dr. Frasier jumped. Daniel put his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, we'll all be fine." Daniel said. Dr Frasier nodded. Then the Unas appeared. General Hammond fired first, and brought one down. Then another swatted him aside and charged Dr Frasier. Daniel raised his mp5 and shot the Unas. But it didn't stop. He shot it again, but it kept coming. He grabbed Dr, Frasier and tried to pull her out of the way, but the Unas rammed into her before she could move. Dr Frasier and the Unas fell down several stairs. And as they fell, Dr Frasier's gun went off. Jack, Teal'c and Sam fought at the top of the stairs, forcing the Unas back, and closing the door. Daniel ran down the stairs and shot the Unas again. It howled, and fell backward, rolling down the stairs. Daniel looked down and gasped. Dr Frasier lay there, cut and bleeding, and several bullet wounds in her abdomen. She gasped and tried to move. Daniel knelt down and stopped her.

"Don't move. We'll get you out." He said, holding her still. She grimaced, and tried to say something, but coughed, gasping as the pain shot through her. Daniel tried to calm her down. She relaxed and looked up at him.

"Daniel…" she whispered.

"Yes?" Daniel asked, but Dr. Frasier slowly slid down his side, smearing blood down his jacket. She sighed, and died in his arms. Daniel choked and tried to hold back tears, but they ran down his face, falling on the stone steps. Daniel gently lay her down and started to stand up. Then the Unas came back up the steps and jumped at him. He jumped to the side and cracked his head against the stone wall.

"Daniel? Daniel?" Came a voice from somewhere above him. Daniel opened his eyes to see a very bright light above him. Then his eyes began to focus. He was in the medical wing at SGC.

"Daniel? How are you feeling?" came the voice again. Daniel looked.

"Dr. Frasier? But… You're dead." Daniel said, rubbing his eyes. Dr. Frasier looked at him confused.

"Daniel, you've just gotten back from R2M454. You were hit on the head as the cave collapsed. You've been unconscious for 3 days." Dr. Frasier said.

"R2M454? No, that's not possible, we went on that mission a year ago." Daniel said groggily. He stood up.

"Daniel! You're not checked out of the medical wing, sit back down." Dr. Frasier said, striding over to Daniel and trying to make him sit down. Daniel pushed passed her and headed out the door, hearing the Stargate activate. He got to the Stargate Control room in time to see Bra'tac step out and walk down the entry ramp. Teal'c had run out to meet him and Daniel listened as Bra'tac informed Teal'c that his son had been taken by Apophis. Daniel stared in disbelief.

"Danny boy!" Jack exclaimed. "You're up!"

"Colonel, Daniel is not checked out of the medical wing. He needs to return right now." Dr Frasier said, entering the room.

"Hey, Daniel, pat your head and rub your stomach while standing on one foot." Jack instructed. Daniel stared at him. "Come on." Jack insisted. Reluctantly Daniel started patting his head, rubbing his stomach and stood on one foot. Jack looked over at Dr. Frasier.

"Seems okay to me." He said. Dr. Frasier sighed and left the room. Jack turned back to Daniel. "Listen, Teal'c's kid has been kidnapped by Apophis. So, get your gear together and let's go bust him out." Jack said, ushering Daniel towards the locker rooms. Daniel got dressed quickly and met the team by the Stargate. Was it all a dream? He wondered.

"Shevron 7 locked." Came the voice over the comm system. The Stargate activated and Daniel once again headed through to Chulac. After racing across the universe, Daniel came through and landed on Chulac. He stepped off the platform and joined the rest of SG1.

"All right boys, let's get in, get Teal'c's kid, and get out." Jack said. The team nodded. Bra'tac stepped forward.

"We must first enter the city." He said, handing the SG1 team robes to cover their uniforms and heads. When they were all disguised, Bra'tac led them toward the city. Daniel followed the rest of the team, shaking his head. Bra'tac was explaining to Jack exactly what happened, but Daniel wasn't listening Bra'tac led them through the gate of the city, passed the Goua'uld guards, towards Apophis' Temple. One of the Guards passed by Daniel, nearly walking into him. But Daniel humbly stepped to the side and let it pass. They got to the main entrance to the temple. Wearing their priests' robes, they entered and began searching the halls. Daniel stopped.

"Jack, I think I know where they're keeping him." Daniel said.

"Well then, let's get him." Jack replied, motioning for the rest of the team to follow. Daniel led them down the passageways, to where he remembered Teal'c's son being. He opened the door quietly. Teal'c's son looked up and smiled. Daniel opened the door open the rest of the way. Teal'c walked quickly to his son and picked him up, carrying him out of the room.

"We have succeeded O'Neil." Teal'c said, a smile on his face. Jack smiled and nodded. Daniel looked quizzically at Teal'c's son.

"We should be careful in case Apophis was able to brainwash him in any way." He said, nodding towards Teal'c's son. Teal'c set his son down and stepped towards Daniel.

"Why do you say that, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Just as a precaution." Daniel explained. Jack nodded.

"Good idea. Teal'c keep an eye on the kid, okay? Daniel, go with him." Jack said. Daniel turned to Jack.

"What?"

"You heard me, go with Teal'c. Get back through the Stargate while Sam and I follow behind to guard your tail." Jack explained in a low whisper. Daniel shrugged and nodded.

"Good, move out!" Jack ordered. Teal'c picked up his son again, and Daniel followed him out of the temple, surprisingly without encountering any Jaffa.

"Hey, Teal'c, are you feeling a strong déjà vu?" Daniel asked. Teal'c raised one eyebrow. Daniel sighed.

"Déjà vu is a term that refers to feeling like something has happened before." Daniel explained. Teal'c turned to face him.

"I have not, as you say experienced this déjà vu." Teal'c stated. Daniel sighed. Teal'c walked off through the streets of Chulac, carrying his son. Daniel shifted his shoulder, moving his mp5 to a more comfortable position under his robe, and followed. They had nearly gotten to the city gate when an alarm sounded.

"We have been discovered Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c said, picking up his pace. Daniel broke into a jog to keep up with Teal'c. As they reached the city gate, a staff blast struck the top of the gate above them. Bits of rock and sand showered down on them as they broke into a run, pushing past the locals. They raced across the field between the city and the safety of the forest, staff blasts exploding all around them. Daniel shed his robe and pulled his mp5 from his shoulder, spinning around and spraying a round of bullets toward the jaffa soldiers. They reached the forest and jumped into the foliage. The jaffa, led by Apophis ran past, into the forest, still shooting. Then, Teal'c's son broke away from his father and shouted to the jaffa, beckoning them back. Teal'c jumped up and grabbed his son. Daniel turned and saw Apophis aiming at Teal'c with his ribbon device.

"Teal'c! Move!" Daniel shouted, but too late. Teal'c flew through the air, hit by the blast and landed on the ground several yards away. Daniel stood up and fired at Apophis, but the bullets were deflected by the ribbon device shield. Daniel was hit by another blast from the ribbon device and hit a tree. He felt his leg crack against the tree before he fell to the ground, his foot jamming itself between the roots. He groaned in pain as he lay there, trying to reach his mp5 to shoot Apophis again, but it lay just out of reach. He watched as Apophis walked up to Teal'c and used the ribbon device to torture him to death. Daniel grabbed his leg and wrenched it from the roots, crying out in pain. He crawled to Teal'c's motionless body.

"Teal'c?" He said. Teal'c's head slowly turned as he looked at Daniel.

"I die free Daniel Jackson…" Teal'c said quietly. Then the life left Teal'c's eyes and he died. Daniel stared at Teal'c's body until he heard the twigs crack beside him. He looked up and saw Apophis with the ribbon device pointed at him.

"You have humiliated me. I will enjoy watching you suffer." Apophis snarled. Then Daniel only knew pain. He lay there, pain racking his body as the ribbon device began to kill him. All he could see was the light from the ribbon device beam.

"Your death is coming." Came the voice of the Goua'uld. But it wasn't Apophis'. Daniel forced his eyes to look up. Korel stood above him, using the ribbon device.

"It's not possible. I can't be here." Daniel groaned.

"Skaara! Skaara don't!" Jack shouted from somewhere. Daniel's vision began to blur.

"O'Neil! You must take action!" Came Teal'c's voice.

"Skaara!" Jack shouted again. Then Daniel heard two gunshots, and the ribbon beam ended. Daniel fell to the floor, gasping for breath, the pain in his head almost unbearable. Sam's face came into his field of vision.

"Daniel, you okay?" Sam asked.

"O'Neil." Came a weak voice from Klorel. It was Skaara. O'Neil knelt beside him.

"Ah, Skaara, I'm sorry." O'Neil said, leaning over Skaara. Skaara smiled. Then his eyes glowed and he struck O'Neil with the ribbon device.

"Not as sorry as I'll make you." Klorel gloated. Teal'c ran for a gun, but Klorel picked up a zat gun and shot him and Sam. Then, Klorel walked over to Jack and knelt over him.

"I will enjoy watching you die." He said, grabbing Jack's jacket and dragging him over to Daniel's side. Two jaffa came in and grabbed Daniel. He tried to resist, but he was still too weak from the ribbon device. He could only sit and watch as Klorel killed Jack in front of him. As Jack died, he slowly turned his head and looked at Daniel.

"It's been an honor…." He whispered.

"Jack!" Daniel shouted. He began struggling, trying to get away from the jaffa, when he felt a zat gun blast hit him and blackness closed in around him.

"Daniel? Daniel, are you okay?" came a voice out of the darkness. Daniel opened his eyes slowly. Sam's face hovered over him, a concerned frown on her face.

Daniel sat up, taking his glasses off and cleaning them off. He put them back on and looked about. He was back in the temple, sitting on the stone steps. Sam knelt down and examined Daniel.

"You okay?" she asked. Daniel looked at her, squinting slightly.

"You… What exactly happened?" He asked.

"Well, when you looked into that machine on the wall, it tried to turn on, but overloaded itself and blew up. It… knocked you out." She explained.

"How long have I been out?" he mumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Couple of hours." Sam replied. Daniel struggled to his feet, holding his head.

"I made a few trips out to the gate, and it looks like we can get out." Carter said. Daniel nodded, then paused. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, but after listening for a moment and hearing nothing, he turned back to Sam again.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**No Escape**

Chapter 2

just to clarify, when I refer to the fake illusion of Samantha Carter, I shall either refer to it/her as "double", or "Carter". I shall refer to the real Samantha Carter as "Sam". trying to keep it easy to understand.

* * *

Samantha Carter let out an exasperated cry of frustration as she watched Daniel talk with the image of her. She ran over to him and knelt down next to him. 

"Daniel, you have to hear me. This is all a fake. We're in some type of virtual reality." She said, trying to make him hear her. "Daniel!" She yelled. But he didn't seem to hear her at all, and kept talking and pondering with the fake Sam Carter.

"What's going on?" she pondered to herself. Almost as if in answer, the machine on the wall sputtered and turned on again. A very tall, white skinned person wearing black armour and cloak appeared in front of her.

"Greetings prisoner." It said. Sam stood up.

"Why am I your prisoner; what have I done?" she asked.

"Welcome to Dracula's tower." It said, seemingly taking no notice of her question.

"Whose tower? Why did you call me prisoner and who are you?" Sam demanded.

"You likely wonder who I am." It said. "I am Lord Dracula, leader of the Vampyres, conqueror of worlds, devourer of life, and you…" he said, pointing at Samantha. "…Are my prey." He finished. Sam tilted her head slightly, stepping back.

"I'm you're… what?" she asked. "Not if I can help it… Daniel! Daniel, you have got to hear me!" she shouted, trying to get his attention. The image of Dracula smiled.

"Your friend cannot hear, nor see you. You are on different dimensional planes." He said.

"How did you know about Daniel?" Sam demanded, turning on the image.

"Observe." Dracula said, pointing towards Daniel. Sam turned, and gave a start as she realized the surroundings had changed to the forest outside of the temple by the Stargate. She watched as Daniel dialed home, while Carter stayed alert for any signs of the Unas. The Stargate activated. Sam hurried to follow Daniel and her double through the gate. They all came out, but it wasn't at the SGC.

"What happened?" Daniel asked, looking around, bewildered. Carter turned and looked at the gate as it deactivated.

"I don't know." Carter said, looking around. "Is it possible you misdialed?" she asked.

"No, he dialed correctly." Sam muttered.

"I dialed home, just like I do every time." Daniel said. He turned, and looked off in the distance.

"I don't see anything." He said. Carter touched him on the shoulder.

"Daniel, we've got a bigger problem." She said. "No DHD."

"What?" he said, turning around. Sure enough, there was no dialing device anywhere in the vicinity of the gate. Sam looked around. There was nothing but ashen sand as far as she could see. And as she turned around again, she jumped. Dracula was standing right in front of her.

"What are you doing to him?" Sam demanded. Dracula stared ahead. Sam cautiously reached out a hand and passed it right through the image. Sam turned around and watched Daniel again. He was busy trying to come up with a plan. She smiled. Just like Daniel. Then, she saw the gray sand shift and move, as if there was a small creature burrowing under it.

"Not good. Daniel, look out!" she called. Daniel didn't hear her and kept talking to Carter. "Daniel, Daniel! Something's coming!" Sam cried, trying to get his attention. He still didn't notice. The sand continued to tunnel, right up next to Daniel and Carter. A thin, scorpion like tail rose out of the sand.

"Daniel!!!" Sam practically screamed. Daniel rubbed his forehead, obviously frustrated as he dismissed another idea. Sam ran towards them, desperate to do something. The tail struck. Carter's double cried out in pain as the tail bit into her leg. Daniel jumped to his feet and pulled out his gun. He shot the ground, hearing a high-pitched wail come from the insectoid creature. He shot again. The tail pulled out of the double's leg, and the burrowed tunnel began moving in erratic patterns. Daniel fired again. The sand flew as the insect came bursting out of the ground. Daniel shot it again, and it wailed once more, then went silent and still. Daniel walked over to it cautiously, examining it. Then he looked at where it had come up. There, he could see a small section of the DHD buried in the ground.

"Sam! I found the DHD!" he said. A cry of anguish was the reply he received. He turned and ran to Carter's side, falling to his knees beside her.

"Sam, what's…" he stopped. Where the insect had stabbed her, the skin and flesh had begun to burn away. "Oh, my… Sam, I'm gonna get you home, you're gonna be okay!" he said, panic entering his eyes. He sprinted to the buried DHD and began digging frantically.

Within a few minutes, he had uncovered enough of the DHD to dial home. He quickly dialed and activated the Stargate. He ran back to Carter's double and picked her up. Her leg was bleeding terribly. He ran through the Stargate, followed closely by the real Sam. They emerged back at the SGC.

"Help! I need help!" Daniel shouted.

"Medical team to the Stargate entry room!" Came General Hammond's voice over the intercom. Sam watched as Dr Frasier and a med team ran in, took her double and rushed her to the medical wing. Daniel followed. General Hammond met him at the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"She was stung by a bug, sir. Please, I need to know if she's okay." Daniel pleaded. General Hammond started to object, but then stepped aside, letting Daniel rush down the hall to the medical wing. Sam followed. She walked into the medical wing, wincing as she heard herself scream in pain.

"Easy! Easy Sam! Hold her." Dr Frasier said, giving her a shot of painkiller. Sam looked over at Daniel, sitting on a stool. Tears were slowly rolling down his cheeks. Sam looked back at Carter. She lay, convulsing, tears streaming from her eyes as the med team tried to hold her still. Finally she relaxed, as the painkillers took effect. Dr Frasier stood, bent over her for several minutes. Sam stood, watching Daniel. He stood, arms crossed as he waited, his jaw tightening. Dr Frasier turned around.

"Daniel…" She started.

"Is she going to be okay?" Daniel said quietly. Dr Frasier sighed and looked down before answering.

"Daniel, whatever venom that insect injected her with, it's deteriorating her from the inside. I've given her as much painkiller as I can, but it's not going to help much… I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do." She said. Daniel stepped up to her.

"You have to do something!" he said, standing over Dr. Frasier.

"I'm sorry, it's already spread too far." Dr. Frasier said, moving out of the way and walking out of the room.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry." Sam said, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. But her hand passed right through him. Her double began gasping again. Daniel moved to her side, and tried to calm her down.

"Sam, it's me. Please. You're gonna make it… You have to make it." He whispered. The double cried out in pain, reaching for Daniel. He moved closer, and she lay against him, crying into his shirt. Tears welled in Daniel's eyes, and he shook as he held them back. "It's okay, you're going to be fine. I promise." He said, holding her close. She cried out again, arching her back as pain shot through her again. She coughed against Daniel. He looked down and saw blood spots on his shirt.

"Doctor!" he shouted. Dr Frasier didn't come. Panic filled his face as he tried to save Carter. She cried out again, grabbing Daniel's shirt and pulling him closer to her. He bent down and held her.

"Sam, listen to me…" Daniel said. He began whispering to Carter. She gasped as tears began falling from her eyes, gasping for breath between sobs. He continued to whisper. Sam stepped closer to hear what he was saying. But before she could make out his words, her double cried out. Fresh pain racked her body, before she went limp. Daniel stared at her in shock. Sam watched as he slowly got lower and lower, tears falling from his eyes silently. A sob jerked through his body, and he broke down, burying his face against Carter's body.

"Daniel." Came Jack's voice from behind. Daniel sat up, but didn't turn around.

"Daniel, she's gone." Jack said, walking over to Daniel, and placing a hand on his shoulder. Daniel didn't look at him. He just kept staring at the double's lifeless body.

"Daniel." Jack said, still holding Daniel's shoulder. "Daniel, come on, let her go." Jack said. Daniel didn't move.

"Let her go." Jack said more firmly. Daniel still didn't move. "Daniel, let her go." Jack ordered. Daniel turned around, leading with his fist. He lay Jack flat on his back with one hit. Jack looked up at Daniel, dazed.

"Excellent." Came a voice from behind Sam. She turned and jumped, seeing Dracula behind her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What's excellent?"

"His destiny is chosen." Came Dracula's reply.

"What?" Sam asked, looking back at Daniel hovering over Carter's body, crying. Tears began to fill her eyes. Then, all the surroundings changed.

Daniel looked up and his eyes got wider as he saw his surroundings. He was in the meeting room of the SGC. He looked down and saw that Carter had vanished, and in his hand was a cup of very hot black coffee. He looked up and yelped as he jumped, spilling some coffee on his hand. Sitting across from him was Hathor.

"General, what is she doing here?!" he demanded. General Hammond looked at Daniel in disbelief.

"Dr. Jackson, she is here because Colonel O'Neil insisted she be allowed to come in here." General Hammond said. Jack brought her a glass of water.

"You are the one responsible for the destruction of Ra." Hathor said.

"I would be the one, yeah." Jack replied. Hathor stepped closer to him.

"For you, we will forever hold a special place here." She said, taking his hand and placing it over her heart.

"Well… That's very special, thank you." Jack said, trying to take his hand away. Hathor took his hand and raised it to her mouth. Daniel could just see a slight pink mist touch Jack's skin, before it vanished and Jack looked around at the team, a slightly confused look on his face. He went and sat back down in his chair.

"Well, what do you say General?" Jack said, smiling at Hathor. General Hammond smiled.

"I say we should make the lady comfortable, and welcome her." He replied. Carter's second double stood up, fuming.

"General, sir, I have a problem with this." She said.

"Hathor, this is Captain Carter." Jack said, introducing them. The double stood up and crossed to Hathor, standing in front of her, arms crossed.

"You are an exceedingly beautiful woman." Hathor stated, looking her up and down. Carter's double didn't back down.

"Thank you, so are you." She replied curtly. She didn't turn away from Hathor, but addressed General Hammond. "General Hammond, I believe we should keep Miss Hathor under house arrest until we can further assess…"

"Don't be impolite, Captain." Hammond reprimanded, leaning forward in his chair.

"Impolite sir? She's a Goa'uld!" Carter protested.

"She is a guest in this facility!" General Hammond replied, his face getting darker.

"Sir, this is crazy… Colonel?" the double said, turning to Jack. Hammond rose from his chair angrily.

"I am in command of this facility! Not Colonel O'Neil! Is that understood?" He shouted.

"But, sir…" she began to protest again.

"Is that understood?" Hammond asked firmly again. Daniel listened, not believing what he was witnessing.

"Now, if you'll follow me, I would be honored to give you a tour of our facility." General Hammond said. Daniel shook his head as Hathor, General Hammond and Jack all left the room. Teal'c stood up.

"With your permission Captain Carter, I would follow them and observe their actions." He said. Carter nodded. Teal'c turned and left the room after Hathor and her escort. Daniel turned to Carter.

"Sam, could I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Carter's double turned to him and nodded, sitting down across the table from him.

"Sure. Shoot." She said. Daniel leaned toward her.

"Sam, Hathor's got all the men brainwashed." Daniel said. Sam looked at him.

"How do you know?" She asked. Daniel sighed. He knew if he told her the truth, she wouldn't believe him. He thought quickly.

"Because, she tried to brainwash me too. If we don't do something, she's going to take over the base." He explained. Sam pondered his words for a moment, and then nodded.

"It would explain why the General and Colonel O'Neil were acting so strangely." She mused.

Meanwhile, Sam stood, watching Daniel talk to the fake Carter.

"Come on, Daniel. It's not real. You have to figure it out." She said. But Daniel and Carter kept on talking about what course of action they should take. She shook her head as Carter and Daniel stood up and walked toward the door. Daniel reached down to open the door when it burst open and several armed guards stormed in and grabbed them.

"What is this?" Daniel asked, trying to pull away from the guards. Jack stepped in through the door.

"Colonel! What's happening?" Carter said, looking up at Jack. One of the guards lifted the butt of his gun and struck her on the side of the head.

"Hey! What are you…? Jack!" Daniel yelled, as Carter toppled over, unconscious. Jack looked down at Daniel, who was forced to his knees.

"You are now the prisoner of Hathor, conqueror of Earth, Controller of the Stargate, and Queen Mother of all Goa'ulds." Jack said, staring down at Daniel.

"What? Jack! Where's Teal'c? Jack!" Daniel shouted over his shoulder as the guards dragged him and Carter down the hall towards the holding cells.

Sam watched as her double and Daniel schemed and pondered different ways to excape. Meanwhile, she pondered what had changed.

"It must be that Daniel didn't take to Hathor like he did originally." she mused. "So, she had to choose another, 'chosen one'. That's explains the colonel's behavior." She concluded. She turned and watched her double searching the walls of their cell, pondering different points at which they might break out. Daniel sat cross-legged on his cot, his forehead wrinkled in deep thought. Sam leaned in to hear what he was muttering. She grinned when she could make out what he was saying. He wasn't pondering how to escape, he was talking to himself about what was different, just like she had. And he came to the same conclusion.

"Sam." Daniel said, looking up.

"Yes?" both Carters replied. The real Carter frowned when she remembered that Daniel wasn't talking to her, but to her double.

"When Hathor took over the base, all the men were affected, but not the women, right?" Daniel questioned. Sam nodded. Her double looked confused.

"Sounds about right." Carter's double replied, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you heard from Dr. Frasier?" Daniel inquired.

"I think she's in the cell next door, why?" she asked, trying to follow his train of thought.

"We need to get out." Daniel said, standing up.

"We already covered that, Daniel." The double said, crossing her arms. Daniel tapped his finger against his chin thoughtfully. He headed over to the little vent that connected the cell rooms.

"Dr. Frasier?" he whispered, hoping that she would answer.

"What can I help you with?" came Dr. Frasier's sarcastic, yet patient reply.

"Listen and don't argue." Daniel instructed. When she didn't reply, he continued. "I need you and the other women in your cell to seduce the guards outside." He said. Frasier's upset refusal began to assail him almost immediately.

"Listen to what I have to say." Daniel said sternly. Frasier's and the other women's complaints died down. "After you get them in the room, you need to take them down and get their keys, then let us out." He finished. The other cell was silent for a moment, then Frasier's resigned voice came through the vent.

"See you in a minute Dr. Jackson."

Daniel smiled to himself. He sat back down on the cot and waited. Carter watched and listened with Daniel and her double as Frasier and the other women flirted with the guards. Daniel grinned boyishly at Carter's double when they heard the door to the other cell open. His grin vanished when the guard outside their cell began to unlock their door. Carter's double stood up and looked around, thinking quickly. Daniel quickly lay down and pretended to be asleep. The door opened. The guard entered and looked Carter's double up and down. The double raised her eyebrows and began flirting lightly with him. Carter, from where she stood, watched her double, then noticed Daniel's eyelids flutter slightly and a slight smile play on his lips.

"Okay, you're enjoying this too much." She said, crossing her arms.

"Will _he_ be any trouble?" The guard asked her double, gesturing toward Daniel.

"No, but I might if you want me to." Carter's double teased. The guard set his zat gun down and grabbed the double by the arms, pulling her into a kiss. Daniel flew off the cot, leading with his fist, knocking the guard unconscious instantly. Carter jumped at the ferocity of Daniel's sudden attack. So did her double.

"Wow. That works." Carter's double said, looking from the unconscious form to Daniel and back again. Daniel held his hand, gritting his teeth.

"Hit him a little harder than I thought." He said, grabbing a scrap of cloth and tying it over his split knuckles.

"Let's go." Carter's double said, picking up the guard zat gun. They stepped over the unconscious guard and made their way to the door. Carter opened the door and gasped. Teal'c stood in the door, staff weapon raised. Time seemed to slow for Daniel as he heard rapid gunfire erupt from the cell next door, followed by the screams of Dr. Frasier and the other women. He watched Teal'c's staff weapon power up, and he ran forward, grabbing Sam's double and trying to pull her back. Too late. The energy beam struck her directly in the chest, knocking her back into Daniel's arms. Daniel fell backwards, laying her down and trying to stem the blood flow.

"She is dead, Daniel Jackson." Said Teal'c coldly. Daniel tensed and spun, charging the large Jaffa. He barreled into him, knocking Teal'c into the hallway. Teal'c raised the staff above his head and brought it down between Daniel's shoulders. Daniel cried out in pain, and collapsed. He furiously pushed himself up, grunting slightly from the pain. He looked up, a single tear escaping down his face. Teal'c's staff was inches from his face. Daniel saw a bright flash and everything went dark.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**No Escape**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_In order to keep things easy to understand, when referring to the real Samantha Carter, I will call her "Sam". When referring to the fake, double, illusion of her, I will call it "Carter" or "Double". Trying to keep it easy to understand._

* * *

"Daniel. Daniel…" came a voice from somewhere in the darkness. Daniel tried to open his eyes, but a bright light blinded him.

"Ungh…" Daniel grunted. He tried opening his eyes again, shielding them with a hand. He let his eyes adjust to the bright light before he attempted lowering his hand.

"Daniel." Came the voice from behind him. He turned cautiously.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Carter began to lift her arms in protest, but relaxed and let Daniel hold her for a moment.

"Nice to see you too." She said. Daniel let go and stepped back.

"Where are we this time?" he inquired. Carter shrugged.

"Not sure." She said, looking about at their surroundings. Daniel paused to look about.

"No." he said, realization dawning in his eyes.

"What is it?" Carter asked. Daniel didn't answer; instead, he turned and ran down a dark hallway. Carter followed close behind. They emerged in a large museum chamber with skylights dotting the ceiling above. A small-scale replica temple was under construction in a corner of the room. Daniel stood, transfixed by the scene playing out in front of him. Carter looked closer and saw and older man and woman leading the construction.

"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked. Daniel jumped, as though he had forgotten that she was there.

"Sam, whatever you do, stay here." He said, looking her in the eyes. She frowned, obviously confused. He turned and jogged over to the older couple.

"Mom? Dad?" Daniel asked cautiously. They turned and saw him.

"Danny, you aren't supposed to be in here." Daniel's father said, putting down a large blueprint. "Come on, you sit over here, and try reading some of your scrolls, okay?" he said, trying to lead Daniel away. Daniel didn't move.

"Daniel, obey your father." His mother chided. Daniel's jaw tightened slightly.

"No." he said. Carter came up behind him.

"Daniel, what's going on?" she asked. Daniel whirled around.

"Sam, get back!" he shouted. Carter jumped, looking shocked at the outburst.

"Danny!" Daniel's father scolded. "Watch your tone and be nice." He turned back to his work and began talking to some of the workers again. Carter stepped past Daniel, who continued to try and talk her into leaving.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she said, touching Daniel's mother on the shoulder. His mother turned, and smiled at Carter.

"Yes? What can I help you with?"

Carter began asking questions about the architecture and technology that they employed to redesign the temple. Daniel tried to interrupt.

"Sam, you need to move. Now!" he said, grabbing her arm.

"Daniel! I am trying to figure some of this out." Carter countered and pulled away from him.

"Honey, you're supposed to be monitoring… Watch out!" Mr. Jackson's voice shouted from behind them. A large cracking boom resonated throughout the room as a support pillar broke under the ceiling that was being lowered into place. Daniel fell beneath a shower of stone and plaster. The collapse subsided and Daniel attempted to move, but his leg had become trapped under a section of the stone pillar.

"Daniel!" came a pained cry from somewhere in the rubble.

"Sam!" Daniel shouted. "Where are you?"

"Daniel, please! Help me!" Carter's voice called out.

"Sam!!!" Daniel shouted. He strained against the pillar, but it refused to release him.

"Daniel, the ceiling's going to fall! Hurry!" Carter called to him.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Daniel yelled. He attacked the pillar again, desperately trying to release himself from its grasp. His foot shifted, and he pulled. His leg came painfully out from under the pile of stone and sand.

"Sam, where are you?!" he shouted, standing up. As if in answer, a section of broken ceiling that had been precariously balanced collapsed. Daniel fell to his knees as Carter's scream filled his ears before being silenced. A ragged breath tore through his body as he stared numbly on. A hand touched him on the shoulder.

"It is because of you she died."

Daniel turned slowly. The Gamekeeper stood there, gazing down at him. Smiling. Daniel rose, furious. He seized the Gamekeeper by the robes and threw him against a wall.

"Why?!" he shouted. "Why?!" He went to grab the Gamekeeper again, but the being caught his hands and forced him to his knees.

"Because, you are unable to save her, or yourself." The Gamekeeper whispered in Daniel's ear. Daniel's hands were released and he lifted himself to his feet. He lifted his chin defiantly towards the Gamekeeper, his eyes cold.

"I won't play your games." Daniel said. The Gamekeeper smiled and began to laugh.

"We shall see." He said. Then, the Gamekeeper faded from view. As he faded, just for moment, the Gamekeeper seemed to grow taller, his robes turning black, and his skin pale. But then it, and the Gamekeeper, was gone.

* * *

Sam stood and watched the exchange between Daniel and the Gamekeeper. As the Gamekeeper faded, Dracula took his true form again and glided across the floor to Sam's side.

"Your companion shows resilience. This will be most entertaining." He scoffed. Sam shook her head.

"You're in for a surprise. Daniel will figure it out." She said confidently. Secretly, she prayed she was right. Dracula laughed.

"He stands no chance. Behold, his next prison." Dracula said, gesturing for Sam to look. Sam turned about and saw that they were now in a ice cavern.

"But, Daniel wasn't here. It was me and the Colonel." Sam said, confused. Just as she spoke, the Stargate at the end of the cavern activated and two figures were expelled through at great speed. One of the figures struck a icy outcropping and Sam winced as she heard a crack and a cry of pain. Her double fell to the ground, Daniel landing alongside her.

It seemed an eternity before Daniel shifted and moved.

"Sam, you there?" he called out. Carter groaned.

"Right here Daniel."

"Sam! Are you alright?" Daniel asked, crouching by her side, pulling a medical pack from his military vest.

"I don't think so. I think some ribs might be broken."

"Alright, stay still."

Sam watched Daniel think hard.

"Come on Daniel. Figure it out." Sam whispered quietly. Daniel stooped down and lifted Carter. She groaned in pain, then wrapped her arms about his neck. Daniel looked about the cavern one last time before he carried Carter out and away. Sam followed, listening to Daniel try to explain it all to her double.

"You see, there are two Stargates on earth…" he was saying. Sam smiled to herself. The same old Daniel, always explaining the reasons or logic to everything.

After a day of walking, Sam could tell that Daniel was tiring. His legs shook with every step. He lifted his two-way radio to his lips.

"This is Doctor Daniel Jackson with SG1, calling General Hammond, come in…" he said, his voice cracking in the cold. Static was his only response.

"Why are they not picking us up?" he asked no one in particular. Snow began to fall on his face. Looking towards the horizon he saw a gray haze growing and darkening.

"Oh no."

Sam knew just as well as Daniel that the haze meant a snowstorm was approaching quickly. They would have to find cover.

"Where?" Sam wondered. Daniel gently set Sam's double down in the snow and answered her question by running to the nearest snowdrift and digging furiously. After several minutes, Daniel had cleared a small, yet respectable cave out of the hard snow. He carried Carter into it and laid her down gently, unrolling the thermal blankets. The snow was coming down much harder now, and Daniel hurried to keep Carter warm. Her injuries were taking their toll quickly; a fever had set in and she lay numbly, hardly responding to Daniel's non-stop instructions and muttering. Sam watched as Daniel eventually got her double inside one of the thermal blankets just as the snowstorm hit. Daniel struggled into the makeshift cave and crawled under the thermal blanket next to Carter. He felt her forehead and muttered to himself. Then, he pulled her close, wrapping his arms about her.

"I've lost you too many times before, I won't lose you again." He swore. "They'll come. They'll come for us. You'll see. I'll get you out." He said, comforting Carter as she shook uncontrollably with her fever.

Three days passed. Daniel continued to carry Carter across barren snow, each night digging out caves for them to stay warm in. Each day, Carter's condition worsened. Sam watched as Daniel tried to keep her warm, tears glistened in her eyes, knowing it wouldn't do any good much longer…

Daniel walked. Carter had died two days earlier. Since then, all he had done was walk. He didn't rest or eat. He just kept walking. A gray haze began to build on the horizon once again, but Daniel didn't stop to make a shelter. Sam watched helplessly as Daniel dropped his only chance of survival. The thermal blankets. He dropped them in the snow before continuing on, walking directly into the path of the furious storm. Daniel kept walking until his legs betrayed him and he collapsed, the storm beating him continuously with snow and merciless winds. Then, a sound became discernable through the whirling wind. A helicopter. Gentle hands lifted Daniel Jackson onto a carrier before being lifted into the helicopter. Tears trickled down Sam's face as Daniel found enough strength to try and fight his rescuers. General Hammond and Jack O'neil held Daniel down as Doctor Frasier covered his mouth with an oxygen mask. Daniel slowly relaxed before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
